


Cocoa

by Swashbuckler



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), The Flash (Comics)
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Chocolate, Dessert & Sweets, Friendship, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Pranks and Practical Jokes, The Rogues (DCU) As Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 11:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12035424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swashbuckler/pseuds/Swashbuckler
Summary: Some things are an acquired taste.In which the Top discovers a personal indulgence and the Trickster is ruthlessly betrayed.





	Cocoa

Roscoe had never been one for sugary food. He liked fruit, but fruit was healthy; sweets and chocolate were not. Oh, he would buy Lisa expensive pralines and truffles and kiss their dustings of icing sugar from her lips, but he would never take a chocolate for himself. So when Marco proffered him his open bar of chocolate one afternoon with a questioning eyebrow, he declined.

“I’m not a fan of sweets,” Roscoe had said, eyeing the half-eaten bar in the Weather Wizard’s hand. 

“I know,” Marco said, deliberately ignoring the blatant disdain in Roscoe’s tone. “Therefore you’ll like this.”

“Oh, really?” Roscoe asked boredly. “What makes it so special?”

Marco huffed out a soft, irritated sound through his nose. “It’s Columbian - no added sugar and eighty percent cocoa. Dark chocolate, rich taste - as it should be.” He handed him the bar, resting his head in his hand as he leant his elbow against the arm of the sofa, watching Roscoe inspected the chocolate’s wrapper. The Weather Wizard rolled his eyes as, slowly, the Top deigned to flick back the torn foil and snap a sliver of dark chocolate from the bar. Marco broke off a shard for himself when the bar was handed back to him.

“It won’t hurt you, you know,” he said casually, popping his square into his mouth as Roscoe sat and eyed his piece skeptically. The Top shot him a scathing look. 

“I know,” Roscoe sneered. “I just have particular tastes.”

“I know,” Marco drawled in return, waving the bar at him. “That’s why I offered you some of this.” Roscoe still did not look convinced as he gave the shard of chocolate a tentative nibble. He licked his lips, eyeing it curiously, before giving it another nibble, snapping a fragment off between his teeth. Marco watched, bemused, as the Top’s demeanour visibly changed before him from mistrust to surprise. He snapped up the rest of his piece, blinking and smiling.

"I told you," Marco crooned, snapping off another small square and leisurely placing it on his tongue. When he caught Roscoe eyeing the bar in his hand, he tossed it to him. "Don't bite it, keep it on your tongue, you get more of the flavour that way," he advised. 

“I thought you were trying to trick me into eating something horrible,” Roscoe said plainly as he broke off a piece and, as advised, placed the square on his tongue. As it began to melt, the bitter tang of the cocoa melted into richer, smokier notes he'd missed before. 

Marco snorted softly, shaking his head as Roscoe handed the chocolate back to him. “Not in the slightest - I appreciate that you have good taste, I thought you might like it," he shrugged. “Although, now you mention it…” The Weather Wizard’s gaze slid over his shoulder to the man who’d just wandered into the living room. Roscoe’s brow creased minutely as Marco twitched his eye his way in a tiny wink and mouthed ‘watch this’.

“James?” Marco said over his shoulder. The Trickster stopped, foot raised mid-stride as he looked their way. Marco raised the bar in his hand. “Chocolate?” he offered. James beamed.

“As if you need to ask,” grinned James, zipping over and snapping off a piece and tipping it back into his mouth. 

Marco turned his head back to Roscoe with a sly smile and held up three fingers over his stomach where the man stood behind him wouldn’t see them, lowering them one by one. _Three-_ “Thanks. You know-” _two-_ “this is what we need more of,” _one-_ “because Lisa never shares _her-”_ James stopped suddenly, his cheery face twisting as his mouth screwed up into a disgusted pout. 

“Something wrong, James?” Marco asked innocently over his shoulder when the Trickster went silent.

“This tastes like charcoal, why would you-” he spluttered, chewing the piece of chocolate. “Who made this? Have they never heard of sugar? Of sweetness? Of _basic human decency and all things good in the world?!_ ” He opened his mouth and waggled his tongue in a vain attempt to get the bitter tang to to leave. He shook his head with a pained whine and darted into the kitchen. “Nope! That’s not chocolate, that is a _lie!_ ” James shouted back to the pair in the living room. Marco sniggered.

“Like that?” asked Marco, smirking at his friend.

“That was horrible,” Roscoe grinned approvingly as the sound of James gargling floated out from the kitchen.

“Wasn’t it?” Marco sighed fondly, snapping off another square of chocolate, not missing the way Roscoe shifted hopefully. 

“May I-?” 

“By all means~”

**Author's Note:**

> Gotta say, I side with James here - while I do like some dark chocolate, my goodness there are some bitter treats out there.


End file.
